supermariothedreamcrystalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dream Crystal: Who's Good And Who's Bad
Chapter 14: Who's Good And Who's Bad Mario and the gang started explaining that they shattered an ancient jewel called 'The Dream Crystal', and that they were trying to gather the shards. "So apparently we got sucked into 'this dimension' or whatever." Wings finished. Endgame just walked over to a tree stump and sat down on it. "This is really crazy. I need some time to think about this. Mario, Toadce and Yoshio then walked off to try and figure out where they were. Wings instead walked over to Endgame and sat down in the sand beside him. "Where'd you disappear to all this time?" he asked in a sad tone. "First of all, I didn't disappear. I joined the Koopa Troop." He responded. "What!? Why?" he exclaimed, quickly getting up from the sand. (Wait a minute, if he joined the Koopa Troop, then he must be up to SOMETHING…) Wings thought. "Listen, I'm not here to talk about ME, I'm looking for a stolen shard. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be off." he rudely retorted. Wings glared at him for a moment. "A shard of what?" "Like I said, never gonna tell." Endgame started to hover for a few seconds. (Wait….a shard? Maybe that's a shard of the Dream Crystal! I can't let him get away.) "Y'know…" Wings started, looking down at the sand. "I thought you were cool, you were a great friend. Now look at you. Why'd this have to happen?" Endgame ignored what he just said and began to fly off. Wings ran as fast as he could and flapped as hard as he could, but he could only hover for about two seconds…then he fell face first into the sand. The armored Koopa took one last look at him. "Ha! Still can't fly? You're pathetic and worthless. And you think you can stand a chance against me? Hmph." He scoffed, and flew off into the distance. Wings looked at the trio, who were now examining the ruins. (Sorry guys.) And with that, he ran off into the same direction Endgame went. As for the trio, Toadce ring started to glow and twitch again. She quickly looked at it. "Guys? What's happening?!" she asked. A blank expression came across her face and she stood there. Mario then scratched his head. "Don't worry, this has happened before." Yoshio informed. "Is she gonna be alright?" Mario asked. "I'm not sure…." '-The Mushroom Kingdom was present, with a view of Princess Peach's castle. It then switched to a giant castle replacing it, and a Bowser face on the front. Toad Town was no longer there either. It was replaced with factories and many Toads were working, with sad expressions on their faces.-' "Ah!" she exclaimed, falling backwards and hitting a big branch that was lying on the sand. "Ow!" Mario quickly helped her up. "You okay?" "What did you see?!" Yoshio excitedly asked, waiting for all of the details. "Well, apparently Bowser's gonna take over the Mushroom Kingdom I think….." she replied. "WHAT!?" Mario yelled. "We have to get back NOW." "Wait a minute, where's Wings?" Yoshio asked. "Hmm…" They started to call his name out and search for him, but to no avail. "Maybe he left with his friend Endgame or something." Wings now running as fast as he could have gone, with Endgame leaving his vision. "Crud!" he said. As he looked forward, he collided with another red-shelled Paratroopa. "Ow! What the-!?" the winged Koopa yelped. Wings then got up, and saw a green Yoshi, a Boo, and the same Paratroopa he ran into. "Hey! Watch where you're going buddy!" the Yoshi angrily exclaimed, making a fist with his hands and pointing it at Wings. "Hey, calm down will ya'? the Boo said while floating in front of his face. Wings then helped the Paratroopa up. "Thanks." He said. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going…" Wings shamefully responded. "I was looking for someone." "It's quite alright." He assured. "Who are you looking for? You were running REALLY fast." the Yoshi asked. "Yoshi, mind your own business!" Boo scolded. "Nah, it's okay. I doubt you guys will know him. His name is Endgame. He's a Paratroopa with armor." The trio then exchanged glances. "Endgame!?" Paratroopa exclaimed. "Why are you looking for him?!" "He has a shard of what I'm looking for." Wings shot back. Paratroopa then looked down at the shard he held in his hand. "You mean this?" he asked. It DID look similar to that of a Dream Crystal shard, so Wings' eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, that's it! Endgame told me it was stolen!" he said, trying to grab it from Paratroopa, who quickly sidestepped. "Whoa, hold it…Endgame's the bad guy here. And why do you need this so badly?" Yoshi spoke up. Wings then pondered for a moment. "I'll have to make this quick." He told them. Yoshi, Boo and Paratroopa them huddled a little closer to him. "Yeah?" they asked in unison. "Okay…..Bowser stole this ancient artifact called the Dream Crystal, and when we tried to get it back, it broke, sending my teammates and I into a spiraling portal of doom, and we have to get them back before something worse happens. There, anything else?" he finished, taking a deep breath. Yoshi scratched his head. "Oh, okay. But you use big words like Para as well." "Hey!" Paratroopa protested, smacking Yoshi in the head. Boo chuckled. "But the shard we have is for part of a staff…not a 'crystal'." Paratroopa added. Wings then started. "Wait, if Endgame's the bad guy, what does Bowser want with that shard?" "We don't know why he wants it, but we DO know that Bowser needs it for something huge he has planned." Yoshi added. Wings looked at them. "Maybe we should team up….you help me get the Dream Crystal, and I can help you with getting the other shards of the staff?" The trio then exchanged some more glances. Yoshi then spoke. "Sounds like a plan."